Wildest dreams
by fabilousxx
Summary: Обикновен зимен ден, в който Ален Уокър е на работа в детската градина, обаче обикновен ли е денят, когато се появи красивият учител по приложни изкуства, Ю Канда и му преобърне мислите за цял ден?


Зима е, навън е краят на месец Ноември и вече има много, много сняг. Рано сутринта е, още дори няма шест сутринта, но Ален Уокър вече трябва да става за работа. Благодарен е на себе си, че си намери работа близо до апартамента му, това определено му спесява час в пътуване и този час се прибавя към сънят му.

Когато алармата му звънна, той остана още в топлото си легло, заедно с бялата си котка Тимкямпи. Котето усети вибрациите на телефона на Ален, чу го как мрънка и се скри под завивките му. „Тим, и на теб ли не ти се става, коте?" Издиша много тежко и продължи да говори на бялото коте. „Разбирам те, но аз ставам. Децата ще ме чакат."

Сещайки се за децата, той се зареди с енергия. Повече от всичко си обича работата – учител в детска градина. Необичайно за мъж на двадесет и четири години, но какво ли е обичайно в него? Косата му, снежно бяла като снегът навън, цяла татуирана ръка, ама буквално черен ръкав и татуировка на лицето, точно при окото. Тя поне е звезда и всички го харесват и никой не смята грешката му в университета за пагубна. Поне не и на този етап, когато е учител на първа група и казва на децата, че ще каже на звездите да им се разсърдят, ако не изпълняват задачите си.

С колегите си се разбира повече от добре, въпреки, че е единствен мъж учител в група. За негова радост, не се сблъсква с дискриминация или обиди.

Ален стана от леглото официално. Запъти се към кухнята да си направи чай.

Когато стана време да излезе от топлото си място за живеене, в мислите си се разплака няколко пъти. Облече си най-обикновена бяла фанела, но върху нея си сложи едно яке и върху това яке – още едно, а върху всичко това, един дебел шал. Нали, за всеки случай, понеже е студено

Усети, че с това бавно темпо ще си изпусне рейса и започна да се притеснява. Когато излезе от входа на блока си, започна да тича.

И в този момент, той за пръв път се влюби в снегът. Пътеката, по която претичваше беше вече малко отъпкана, ама за седем без десет сутринта, толкова. Всичко беше чисто, бяло и красиво. Толкова красиво, че за малко щеше да падне в снега. Дърветата бяха наведени надолу от снега по клоните им, а самият сняг блестеше като току що издялани диаманти. Неговият шал се вееше зад него, като наметало и всичко му се стори толкова магическо в тези няколко минути. После се върна в реалността.

На работа, денят на Ален е повече от спокоен, Децата му днес са дванадесет, от по списък тридесет и едно. Успя да си проведе урок спокойно, децата реално бяха тихи, разбираха всичко, което им казва и даже всички взимаха участие в темата им за дрехи. Той си мислеше през цялото време провеждайки урока, че ако всеки ден беше така, дори нямаше да му се налага да ползва отпуск.

След урока, децата искаха да гледат за „КОТКИТЕЕ!" „Господин Уокър, пусни за котките!" Даже едно от децата дори се разплака, когато той се опита да им пусне нещо друго.

Започнаха да се появяват учители от допълнителните занимания, да взимат на деца, той си говореше малко с тях, усмихваше се мило, когато получаваше комплименти от типа на „Деца, имате най-красивият учител.", „Давате ли ми го на мен?" Но децата упорито не го даваха, единодушно извикваха „Не!" и това затопляше сърцето му.

Когато дойде учителят по приложни изкуства, Ю Канда, сърцето на Ален този път спря.

Възможно е Ален да го харесва от известно време, защото начинът, по който той се отнася с децата е вълшебен, всички те го обожават. Канда е учтив с него, хапе вербално от време на време, но това просто си е в характера на мъжа. Но самият той..

Не е честно спрямо човечеството този мъж да е толкова...изящен. С прекрасната си коса, която стига до кръста му, но той я връзва на висока опашка и черният си панталон, който едновременно е толкова по него, оставя и толкова за въображението и защо е с риза? Защо прави главата на Ален на памук по време на неговата работа.

„Здрасти Ален, мога ли да взема децата сега?" В първият момент Ален въобще не отрази въпроса му, беше зает да го гледа и да си мисли, какво ли би било да вплете ръка в косите на Канда?

„Господин Уокър, мога ли и аз да имам такава красива коса като на Ю?" Това вече го заземи и се върна в реалността. Малката Лена го гледаше с очи, все едно е видяла нещо изумително. После се сети, да, Ю Канда е тук.

Погледна към въпросният дългокос учител, после пак към детето Лена и й отговори много тактично. „Ако си ядеш храната, скъпа моя Лина, може и да имаш щастието да имаш красива коса като на господин Канда." И в този момент го погледна с нежна усмивка.

„А той яде ли си обяда?"

Ален не се сдържа и се засмя на този очарователен въпрос. „Лина, можеш да го питаш директно него. Сега отивате при него на приложни изкуства, нали?"

Малкото момиченце се зарадва, както и всички останали деца – всички го обичаха. Всички деца де. С другите от персонала се разбира, но не ги толерира. Особено, когато се мъчат да флиртуват с него.

В следващият момент Ален усети до себе си Канда, който се приближи толкова близо до него, че усещаше парюма му и може да се закълне, че усети и на какво му мирише косата и беше все едно сметана. Което значи, че ако вплете ръка в косата му тя ще е мека... дали устните му са приятни за целуване?

Канда говореше нещо, но той не го чуваше.

Засрамен от себе си, понеже това не се случва за пръв път, Ален се направи, че киха. „Извинявай, Канда. Ще повториш ли?"

Почти до ухото му, с мек тон го нарече „Идиот" и му се усмихна съвсем леко. „Сега, ще ми кажеш ли отсъстващите деца?"

„О, ще е по-лесно да ти кажа присъстващите, специално децата, които сега са за теб?" Ален му предложи и той се съгласи.

Оправиха нещата, всички записани на приложни изкуства се радваха, че тръгват с него. Не е истина какво прави с децата. Ален не можеше да спре да се усмихва.

След като господин Перфектен-аз-съм-самото-изкуство му върна децата, те обядваха и започнаха да се оправят за следобеден сън. Няколко от момиченцата го питаха отново за Ю или по-специално за неговата коса и той с усмивка им казваше, че господинът им просто се храни добре и не си пропуска обяда и затова косата му е толкова красива – защото си яде храната.

Всички дечица бяха вече заспали, колежката му, Ленали, трябваше да дойде до тридесет минути и Ален си четеше книга на едно от леглата, на отсъстващо дете, когато вратата на спалното помещение се отвори. Първоначално не погледна нагоре, искаше да си дочете изречението. Лена може да почака секунда.

„Ой, идиот." Му прошепна гласът на Канда.

Добре, това му трябваше да се откаже от каквато и мисъл да имаше в главата и погледна нагоре да види самият Ю Канда, в неговата група, при всичките спящи деца.

Определено се изненада от неочакваното посещение. „Канда, какво те води насам?"

„Всички деца ли спят?"

Ален стана, огледа се и поклати главата си в знак на потвръждаване. „Мда, определено"

Канда седна на леглото, на което и Ален беше седнал и започна да му обяснява как колежката от трета група е щяла да го изяде гледайки го и в момента се крие от нея. „Идиот такъв, защо ли си правя труда да говоря с теб. Трябваше да отида при лелята на групата." В този момент тръгна да става.

Ален се притесни, инстиктивно го хвана за китката. „Канда, извинявай. Днес не ми е много добре." Смути се леко, след като усети, че го е хванал, пусна го и продължи. „Слушам те през цялото време, как отбягваш Марѝ, понеже те преследва. Да ти кажа, всички учители те харесват. Дори и по-възрастните." Той му се засмя леко, а Канда разбира се го бутна.

„Стига си стоял прав, седни, няма да те нацапам с боя. Отново си смених дрехите." И когато бялокосият мъж го погледна, наистина беше така, Канда отново беше облечен с дънките, които му отиват толкова много, че трябва да бъдат забранени със закон и ризата, която от толкова близо вече си личеше, че е чисто черна. Просто от блясъка на косата му изглеждаше друг цвят.

В този ред на мисли... Канда отново е при него. Вече седнал на сантиметри усещаше парфюмът му още по-добре и това нещо, което мирише на сметана от косата му. Отново се замисли какво ли ще е да го целуне, да прекара ръцете си през дългата му коса?

Канда внезапно си сложи ръката на челото му. „Уокър, температура ли вдигаш? Червен си също така."

Ръцете му са леко хладни, но Ален е сигурен, че не вдига температура. Просто сърцето му ще се пръсне и предполагаемо, това се отразява на лицето му. „Наред съм."

„Тогава какво има?"

Как човек казва на друг мъж, че го харесва? Въобще казва ли го? Мълчи ли? Канда много вероятно не е гей, нито има какъвто и да е интерес към мъже. Още по-малко пък към него. „Нищо ми няма. Казах ти по-рано, че съм с хрема."

„Това не е хрема. Как е Мик?" Канда го погледна с хладнокръвна усмивка, студена чак. Това не беше приятелски въпрос. Ален имаше двугодишна връзка с министъра на образованието, Тики Мик.

Бяха се запознали нелепо, но това няма значение. Ален се подразни от въпроса му. „Тики в момента работи по проект за финансиране на общини. Но не знам дали си запознат, но се разделихме с него преди година." Ален издиша отегчено. „Пречех му на работата."

Този път Канда се усмихна самодоволно. „Вярно е, че можеш да бъдеш досаден, господин Уокър, но чак толкова?"

„Чак толкова, да." Ален беше леко объркан, защо Канда се интересува и реши да попита директно. „Всъщност теб какво те интересува?"

Канда се усмихна и застана на толкова малко разстояние от него, че вече сигурно тъмнокосият мъж можеше буквално да му чуе сърцето. Отмести няколко кичура от лицето на Ален и ги сложи зад едното му ухо, като старателно и много целенасочено галеше бузата му. „Защото, идиот такъв, може аз да имам интерес към теб."

Ако в момента Ален имаше термометър, най-вероятно щеше да прегрее, да се счупи. Не издържа и целуна мъжа пред себе си. Устните му са дори по-приятни за целуване, отколкото той си представяше.

Колко неприятно, че в този момент реши да влезе и неговата колежка, Ленали. „Извинете!" Тя се смути и бързо затвори вратата.

Канда стана.

Ален не искаше да оставя така нещата, ако сега изпуснеше Канда, можеше да изпусне шанса си, ако въобще има такъв. „Канда, ще ме изчакаш ли? До пет минути приключвам. На десет минути от градината има прекрасно кафе. Ще може ли да говорим?"

„Чакам те откакто постъпих на работа. Пет минути не биха направили огромна разлика." Канда се наведе внимателно пред него и го целуна леко. „Ще те чакам отпред, побързай."

Бялокосият мъж си докосна устните, и почака Лена да влезе. Когато тя влезе, той ѝ предаде смяната. Каза ѝ за нещата около децата и тръгна по най-бързият начин.

Неговият ден продължи да става все по-добър и добър.

С усмивка продължи напред, към това, което го очаква и най-вече, към мъжът, когото харесваше толкова много.

Имаше среща.

Среща, за която си мечтаеше само в най-смелите мечти.


End file.
